


To Pay a Debt

by the_impatient_panda



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Abusive Relationships, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Modern, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_impatient_panda/pseuds/the_impatient_panda
Summary: Sana finally decides to leave the horrible Ramsey, and runs to the only person she thinks might be able to keep her safe. Her mother's old friend, Brienne Tarth.WARNING: INCOMPLETE There is some fleshed out stuff, lots of skeleton dialogue, and a few bits that are just notes. Love or hate at your own risk.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister & Brienne of Tarth, Sansa Stark/Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 8





	To Pay a Debt

Brienne woke before dawn, as she did every day, and turned on her coffee maker. Breakfast was a protien shake, prepared the night before and her clothes were a simple cotton shirt and leggings from a clean pile that all looked the same. 

Poderick was waiting for her at the front door of her small gym as she trotted down the outside stairs from her apartment above. 

“Ready to train?” she asked as she opened the door, flipping on the lights with a practiced swipe. 

“Yes ma’am.” Around a yawn.

Brienne hid a smile.

He’s good, very good in fact. But good doesn’t win a match. Whether he has the rest...she’ll have to wait and see.

Others trickle in, some to train in boxing or other forms of combat. She also has a general gym membership, and runs a full set of wellness classes through the week as well as renting out rooms to other instructors. Nothing is brand-new, but it is clean and well-maintained. When something breaks, she fixes it.

During her usual working lunch break (thank god for meal prep, the only way she keeps her diet under control) she touches the picture on her wall. Catelyn Stark, the only person who believed in her as a female boxer and MMA fighter. The frame is worn in one corner where she always touches it in thanks and for luck. 

Wonders briefly about the children left behind in tragedy, and her promise to always help them. Contacted the family, but never heard back. After all, what help could she possibly offer them?

Poderick bursts in with a question.

Back to work.

-090-

Sansa woke, pain flooding in from aching bruises and...broken ribs? A careful breath left her eyes watering but...not broken, she thought. Bruised, for sure. But not broken. She could manage that.

Standing was a trial, but a glance at the clock showed she didn’t have time to ease her aching muscles.

He wanted her down to kiss him goodbye and hand him his lunch. And to tell her exactly what he wanted for dinner that night.

“Darling?”   
  


Sansa artfully held back the flinch at his voice just behind her, and she turned slowly to face the man she once loved and now feared too much to leave.

“Not the grey blouse,” he said, taking it from her hands and tossing it on the bed. “Wear the red. It washes you out less.”

“...of course, dear.”

“You should get rid of it. I’ve never liked it on you.”

“It was a gift from my mother.”

“All the more reason, then. You hated that bitch.”

Sansa doesn’t hide the flinch this time.

“Ah, did death make your heart grow fonder? Is her absence making you think that perhaps they did love you after all?”

“That’s not-”

“Don’t forget it was  _ your _ choice to leave them. To follow me. Even if they weren’t dead, they wouldn't want you back. Not after the scene at your brother’s wedding. And especially not after what happened at the funeral.”

Daggers in her heart, every word of it.

And also true.

No one else wants her. She has nowhere to go. And Ramsey...he’ll kill her if she leaves. 

This is it. The life she made for herself. The life she  _ deserves. _

“Yes, this should go in the trash.” Picks it up and puts it in the bin. “The red suits you so much better. How do you feel about pork chops tonight? Maybe with some roasted potatoes and garlic peas?”

“Sounds perfect.” Quietly, looking down.

“Excellent. I’ll see you tonight, then. Father called. I’m needed early at the office.”

“Of course, dear.” Perfunctory kiss.

“Mm.” Smiling at her. “My perfect girl. I can’t wait for the day I finally marry you.”

She should have listened to her mother. She should have listened when her father compared him to Joffrey. She should have listened to the rumors that his previous girlfriend did not just choose to move back home, and no one had seen her in months leading up to her move. When her friends accused him of chasing them away, and threatened their boyfriends. When he seemed pleased that his half-starved rottweilers frightened her. When the smile went from jolly to razorsharp and laughter sent a shiver down her spine. 

“As do I.” The words were automatic, as was the smile. 

“Good. Very good. Once I’ve convinced my father to name me his successor....well, if I want to earn that, best be on my way. Tonight.”

“Tonight.”

Sansa spent an hour staring at the blouse. Can’t remove it, he’ll notice. But it's one of the few remaining links with her family. In the end, she leaves it. Maybe in a day or two...he’ll forget. She can hide it, somewhere he won’t look. But not yet, not tonight. He might check tonight, and-

It would be in the wastebasket, because even if she’d done broken ribs before and hid it quite well it wasn’t an experience she wished to repeat.

She was aware that wasn’t the sort of thing you should take pride in. That she had learned how to hide bruises without looking caked in makeup. That she could fake a smile and a laugh at those ridiculous parties Ramsey dragged her to like a pro. 

Survival is a reason to be proud, she argued with herself. You can’t run. You can’t fight. So survive. 

The lie was becoming less convincing, even to her own ears. 

Go through the day.

Ramsey comes home. He’s very pleased with himself over something. Shows her the news. A fire that was good for him and his father. After it is a special on Tarth MMA, run by a previous Olympic hopeful, Brienne Tarth. The name makes Sansa perk up. Something about it tickles her mind.

“I saw her fight once. It was a friendly bout, and she still knocked Loras Rosenburg on his ass in two rounds flat.”

“What?” Surprised.

“She’s a beast, that one is.” Chuckling to himself. “Too bad about her leg...they say she might take up MMA, though. When it heals. I hope so, she was surely something else in the ring.”

It comes to Sansa later, lying beside him in bed. He was so pleased he was almost kind when he demanded she present herself to him for his pleasure. Almost.

Brienne Tarth. A friend of her mother’s. When she followed Ramsey to _______ for his job, her mother said Brienne lived only two towns over and would always be happy to assist if she needed help.

A beast in the ring. Ramsey said so himself. Even he would be wary of someone like her. Maybe.

Almost kind. He was almost kind today. Maybe tomorrow, if she was perfect and work went well...he would be actually kind. He said he loved her. That had to mean  _ something _ . It did. It had to.

-090-

Ramsey was not almost kind that night. The chicken, cooked to a turn, was flung into the trash and declared ‘dry and stringy’. The wine, a bottle he’d picked out himself, tossed in her face as spoiled rubbish. When a cry about the silk dress slipped through her lips, he ripped it from her and left it in shreds amongst the disaster that was their dinner.

Her ribs were definitely broken now.

He was gone, which was both a blessing and a curse. She might be safe to sleep. To let her body heal and ignore the mess downstairs. Might be. He might ignore the fact that nothing was cleaned up and there was blood smeared on her pillow from biting her tongue in pain.

He might.

He might...and might not.

He had never beat her two days in a row before. 

_ Once, he had never beaten you at all _ .

And it never stopped him from inflicting some new torture upon her in the past.

She was slow to rise, but rise she did. Sitting up was agony, but she blah blah blah.

Small steps. Cleaning her face. Changing her clothes.

Something rebels in her when she sees the dinner. Her hard work, destroyed by his sour mood. Slowly, she makes something to eat. The TV is still on the news. Rerunning the story about Brienne Tarth.

She pauses, seeing something she didn’t notice before. A picture of her mother in the background of the shot of her office.

Everything she’s been holding in bursts forth, and she finds herself upstairs with a bag half-packed before she’s fully put the plan together.

The bag is tiny. Nothing Ramsey gave her, and she even leaves a few personal items behind simply because they’re too heavy to carry away or because she doesn’t want him tracking her. A small stack of cash she takes, leaves her keys and phone behind. Also a note. The blouse is carefully retrieved from the bottom of the trashcan.

She doesn’t allow her mind to consider the possibility that Brienne’s words may just be words. 

She’s not moving fast, she just starts walking. Finds a cafe, asks to borrow someone’s phone. Gets the address, and takes the bus there. It has to work.

-090-

Brienne closes down, exhausted. Gym membership is booming, which is great, but maybe she does need to hire someone to help with the front desk? Do secretary work and the like?

She’s locking the door when she notices the young woman seated out front on a bench. Pale. Still. Eyes red.

“Excuse me?”

The woman flinches, jerking her head up.

Brienne pauses, staring into wide blue eyes.

“...have we met?”

“No.” Quickly, looking away.

  
“I’m sorry, you look...really familiar.” Pausing again. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“No. No, I think I’ve made a terrible mistake. And no one can help me now.” There are no tears. She’s too tired to even cry. 

“Surely not.” Sitting beside her. “Tell me what it is, maybe I can help you sort it out.”

“You don’t even know who I am or what’s going on and you’re still offering to help?” Disbelief. 

“Yes.” Simply. Sansa shakes her head with a dry laugh, it's her mother’s laugh. It clicks into place for Brienne. “I do know you. You’re Catelyn Stark’s daughter, the older one.”

“This was a mistake.”

“No, it wasn’t, and I will help you.”

“You don’t know what you’re offering.”

“You didn’t kill someone, did you?” Trying to joke. 

Sansa stares at her.

“I’m...I’m sorry, did you-”

“No.” Quickly. “I haven’t...broken any laws just...it’s...complicated, and-” Her stomach growls. 

“That I can fix.” Quickly. “I have dinner waiting upstairs. And then if you need to go, I’ll take you wherever that is. My car is just around the back.”

“...you’re sure?” She hasn’t eaten all day.

“Yes.” Slightly exasperated. “Come on. I live just upstairs.”

Sansa is slow to follow, but Brienne goes up ahead to clean up a few things. Pops two premade meals into the microwave (she’ll treat herself to a burger later) and pulls out two plates. It's nothing fancy, and she’s mentally kicking herself for never getting matching things. Sets out what she does have.

The microwave beeps justa s Sansa reaches the door.

“Come on in.” From the tiny kitchen. “Leave your bag wherever you want. No one else is coming by tonight.”

Sansa brings it with her to the table, and puts it under her chair. Brienne leaves it alone. Serves out the meal. Lean chicken strips, seasoned green beans, and roasted potatoes. All simply made. To Sansa, half-starved, it's the food of the gods. Water to drink.

She eats silently, and that's how Brienne is used to eating so she lets that go as well.

Quietly requests for the salt, more water, and that’s it.

Sansa is full and warm and suddenly she can’t keep her eyes open.

“Miss Stark?”

Head jerks up, sees Brienne watching her kindly. “Sorry. I just...I’m fine.”

“Can whatever help you need wait for tomorrow?”

“Hm?” Drifting off again.

“Come on.”

Sansa doesn’t remember standing, but suddenly she’s staring at a bed that isn’t hers.

“I...I can’t-”

“It’s fine. I’ll be out here if you need anything.”

“Ah-”

“Is there anyone I need to call to let them know where you are?”

“No.” Quickly. Too quickly.

“...ok.” More gently. “Get some sleep. You look like you need it.”

Brienne closes the door.

Sansa basically collapses into the bed and falls asleep.

And for the first time in a long time, she doesn’t dream.

-090-

Poderick stood in the weak morning light and tried to convince his eyes to stay open. He was a little early, so the fact that the door was still locked was of no concern. He leaned against the brick wall and let his lids slowly close and dreams of hot coffee, scrambled eggs and bacon and his warm bed.

“Now, this is a first!”

Old man, been coming since they opened. It's after 6, and no sign of Brienne.

“That is-”

The door above slams open.

Brienne hurries down.    
  


“Sorry,” seeing them both waiting. “Had an unplanned guest last night.” She didn’t sleep well on the couch. Sansa was still out when she checked on her. She hurries through opening, and leaves Poderick in charge as she goes back upstairs.

-090-

Sansa sits up (or tries to, PAIN) as soon as the door slams shut. Takes her a minute to gingerly sit up and put it together. She’s safe. Ramsey doesn’t know where she is, and Brienne said she would help. Even feed her and let her stay the night.

Gets up and straightens her hair, clothes. 

Is standing in the middle of the living room when Brienne comes back.

“Oh!” Sudden realization. “Did I wake you? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean...”

“It’s fine.” Quickly, slight smile.

“Poderick is watching the desk downstairs, so I have a few hours now, if your problem won’t wait any longer.”

“Oh.” Flushing. “I guess...I never told you....” Trailing off.

“Would you like some coffee?”

“Yes.” Grateful.

“Something to eat? I have sausage and egg muffin sandwiches.”

“Sounds perfect.”

Brienne works. Sansa sits.

“So, what can I help you with?” Setting the coffee and food down.

“Uh...” Finding it hard to put into words. “It’s difficult to explain.”

“...you don’t need to feel ashamed, Miss Stark.”   
  


“Is it that obvious?” Choked up.

“Everyone hits hard times. I did, and it was your mother who made sure I landed on my feet.”

“Hard times.”

“Whatever it is that’s happened, if you have nowhere else to go you can stay here as long as you need. I don’t have much, but you’re welcome to it all the same.”

“Just like that?”

“I owe your mother everything. And now I can repay that debt to her. Of course I’ll help you, in any way I can.”

“...thank you.” Teary.

“You’re welcome.” Looking away embarrassed by her tears. “If there is nothing you need to do, you should rest. Give yourself time to...figure things out.”

“I...I hate to ask, but-”

“Go on.”

“I’d like a bath.”

“Oh, that’s easy. It's right through there, and clean towels are on the shelf. Use whatever you need. I’ll head back down so you don’t feel rushed.”

“I might...I need to go out. To buy a few things.”

“I have a spare key.” Pulling out hers and quickly threading out one from the rest. “So you can come and go as you want. Do you have a cell phone? Just in case something comes up.”

“No.” Quietly, flushing.

“Just a minute.” Rummaging around in a drawer, coming up with a simple flip phone and a prepaid card. “Use this. Only 30 minutes on the card, but it should get you by for a bit. And here’s my number if you need to reach me.” Business card.

“Why do you have a spare phone?”

“...I might have a habit of breaking mine. On accident. The phone up here is also connected down below so don’t worry about answering it if it rings. And no one should be coming up but me so you can keep it locked when I’m not here if you want.”

“Ok.”

“Ok.” Smiling a bit. “Is there anything else, or...”

“No, no you’ve already done more than I thought possible.”

“Ok.” Standing. “I’ll head back down then. Let me know if you need anything else, and help yourself to whatever you want in the fridge if you’re hungry.”

“I will.”

-090-

Sansa bathes and inspects her bruises. Also enjoys vindictively washing away  _ his _ smell. The soap is fairly plain, but it still reminds her of Brienne. This entire apartment couldn’t be more removed from what she’s lived with for the last 3 years, and it's exactly what she needs. 

-090-

Brienne works and ignores the curious Poderick until he finally goes to classes. 

Eats lunch working, as usual, and comes up to dinner when she closes up the gym. Sansa made dinner for her, simple grilled sandwiches with ingredients from the corner store. She didn’t have the guts to go further than that. 

Still don’t talk much. Sansa goes to bed early. 

It isn’t until the next day that Sansa begins to put together the clues that means she’s sleeping in Brienne’s personal room. Includes realizing there isn’t another bedroom, just a closet, and the extra blankets she finds piled on a chair. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Brienne, at lunch. “You looked like you needed sleep, and it's the quietest room.”

“On the futon.”

“I can’t kick you out of your bed onto a futon-”

“It’s not that bad.”

“You’re, what, six and a half feet tall? You must hang off it at the knees!”

“...not if I curl on my side.”

“No. No, no, no. I’ll sleep on the futon-”

“I would never ask a gi-...guest to sleep out here.”

“You’re a girl!” Knowing precisely what Brienne stopped herself from saying.

“Not according to a great many people.” Dourly.

“You have a business to run. You need your sleep.”

“So do you. Healing is hard work.”

“It’s a King, right? Plenty of room for two people.”

“I’m fine on the futon-”

“You are not. You’ll sleep in your own bed, and that’s final.”

It's so much like Catelyn that Brienne folds. She does frown. “I’m not...I will, if that’s what you want.” When Sansa looks ready to fight again. This settles her down. “But I would prefer it if you don’t sleep out on the futon. No one has ever bothered me since I’ve moved in, but this isn’t the nicest end of town and break ins aren’t unheard of.” Seriously. “Like you said, there’s plenty of room. So you should sleep there as well, just to be safe.”

To be honest, Sansa just realized what sleeping out in the mainroom would mean, and she’s very glad Brienne is pressing the point.

“...alright.” Feigned reluctance. 

“That’s settled, then.” 

Brienne has dug out some old clothes. Offers them to Sansa, for whatever she needs. Sansa accepts. At lunch time, Brienne says she won’t be there for dinner. She has a class she teaches in the evening, off campus.

“Oh.”

“I won’t be gone long.”

“Where is it? Why can’t you teach it here?” Feeling foolish.

“It’s a self-defense class, and it's at a women’s shelter.”

“Oh.”

“Like I said, I won’t be long-”

“Can I come?”

-090-

“Sorry about the car.” Brienne for the fifth time as they pulled into the parking lot behind the shelter for Battered Women. “I know it's old but it gets me around-”

“It’s fine.” Simply, firmly.

“I’m sure it's not what you’re used to.”

“Maybe that’s a good thing.” More to herself.

Brienne doesn’t comment on that. She does get out and unload a few bags from the back.

“Do you need any help?” Not sure she could carry much, but still...

“No, Miss Stark. I’m used to doing it alone. If you want to grab the door through, that would help.”

Sansa does so, then trails behind Brienne. At the front, they’re waved through a security checkpoint by a kindly looking man.

The room they end up in is like a gymnasium, with a small cluster of tables and chairs at one end around a few padded mats. A few women are already there, and one very effeminate man.

“Brienne, darling, so good of you to come.” Slightly mocking from Loras Rosenburg. “And you brought a friend?”

“This is-”

“Sansa,” cutting in brightly. “I’m staying with Brienne for a bit, and she let me tag along.”

“The more the merrier, my lady,” bowing over her hand.

Sansa blushes, he’s gorgeous.

“Loras, will you stop that.” One of the others. “You aren’t allowed to flirt until they know you’re gay so they won’t take it seirously.”

“Well, now she knows.”: Winking at Sansa. “It just comes naturally to me, flirting.”

“I promise not to take it seriously.” Taking her hand back.

“Good. Then let’s begin, ladies. It's time to crush some balls!”

Most of the participants are regulars. Loras and Brienne take turns demonstrating moves and then take turns being the test dummy. Sansa declines to participate, she’s still too sore. They’re taking a break when one of the others comes to sit by her.

“Broken or bruised?” Quietly.

“What?”

“Your ribs. Broken or bruised?” Hard stare.

“...just bruised. I think.” Almost a whisper.

“Hurts, but you can still function?” Knowing.

Short nod, not meeting her eyes.

“My name’s Rosalind. What’s yours?”

“Sansa.”

“How d’you know Brienne?”   
  


“Friend of my mother. You?” Shortly, getting annoyed.

“Here, at the shelter. Taught me how to break a man’s nose or shove a key in his eye if they threaten me again.”

“Right.” Feeling a little silly.

“She doesn’t know about the ribs, does she?”

“Why would you say that?” Stiffly.

“Brienne said you’ve been with her a few days, and if she knew about the ribs and how you got them she would have done something about it already. You certainly wouldn’t be in that much pain anymore.”

Sansa doesn’t have a response for that.

“Also...Brienne is not the most  _ observant _ woman. Not when it comes to reading people and lies.”

“And you are.” Dourly.

“I was a whore, little bird. You don’t survive very long unless you know how to read people.”

“...oh.” Not sure what to say to that.

“You shouldn’t be embarrassed. I’m not.”

“I’m not...” Seeing Rosalind’s raised brow. “...fine. What made you leave?”

“Another john bought out our territory. Next thing we know, we were all his punching bags. Damaged merchandise doesn’t sell as well, so he’d hit us all the more. Finally killed one of us. Cops took his money and ruled it an accident. I left, found my way here.: A small pause. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“What made you leave and run to Brienne?”   
  


A long silence. 

“That’s alright, little bird. You’ll find the words eventually.”

Sansa watches Brienne interact with the other women. She’s quiet and gentle and careful. Someone calls her their knight in shining armor, and she laughs but is secretly pleased. She will, when asked, escort women with Loras to court to face their abusers. She has also gone with them to their previous homes to collect their belongings. 

They’re on the way back when Sansa finally speaks up.

“I’m running from my ex.”

“Hm?” Was lost in thought about a teaching technique.

“That’s why I need help. Why I came to you. I didn’t have anywhere else I could go, and...and I’m afraid.”

“Why are you running from him?” Quietly.

No response.

“Did he hurt you?”

No response.

“I’m not going to judge you.”

“I know that. I know that now more than ever after tonight. I just...” The words still won’t come.

“I don’t...I’m not trying to push you, but if you want to go somewhere...”

Sansa looks confused.

“To police. Or a doctor. We can go right now if you like.”

“No.” Quickly.

“I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to do.” Quickly. “I just...I want to make sure you’re ok. And there are benefits to speaking to the police. If there is any evidence to be seen, you can file a report. Maybe even get a restraining order.”

“That’s just a piece of paper, it doesn’t protect anyone.”

“It establishes a pattern of behavior. And if he violates it, he is subject to criminal charges and possibly jail time.” Realization. “I’ve been assuming it's a he, but women can be abusers too-”

“It’s a he.” Shortly.

“It’s up to you.”

“Can I think about it?”

“You can do whatever you want. The important thing is that now you’re safe, and you can stay as long as you want.”

“Actually...”

Encouraging. “Yes?”

“Should I...move to the shelter? If they have room.”

“...I suppose, if it makes you feel safer.” Quietly. Stunned a bit. “They do have security in the premises, 24 hours a day, and several services...”

“No, that’s not...it isn’t about safety.” More quietly. “I...I feel the safest with you, but...I also feel like I’m a burden to you.”

“You’re not.”

“I’m sleeping in your only bed. You run your business by yourself, and you have to ask others to cover for you every time I need something-”

“You aren’t a burden.” Pulling into the back of the gym. “You’re what...150lbs? 140?”

“Uh...” Not sure how to respond.

“I could easily pick you up and carry you inside. You’re not a burden.”

“That...that’s not, it doesn’t prove anything.” Exasperated, slowly getting out.

“If you truly want to go to the shelter, I can make it happen. But you don’t  _ need _ to. You truly are free to stay as long as you want.”

“...I would like to. Stay, I mean.” Her words come tightly, and for the first time Brienne notices how stiff she is.

“Then you’ll stay.” Swallowing. “I feel a fool for not noticing, though. How bad does it hurt?”

“...I can handle it.”

“I don’t doubt it. But you don’t have to.” Gently, crooked grin. “I may not be observant, but I do happen to know a thing or two about bruises.”

“Ok.”

“Ok.”

They go in. Brienne has Sansa change into some of the old clothes she gave her, and gets out a few things. Asks if she can help. Has Sansa show her the worst of the bruises, keeps her face neutral but feels like her insides are trying to boil out with anger. Gently applies a balm to the bruises, gently wraps them to keep the balm in place. Also on Sansa’s arms, legs, and back. Brings a few ice packs for the worst, and some painkillers for the rest. 

It's so different from Ramsey. The quiet, the gentleness. Sansa tells herself there’s no reason to cry. She’s not hurt. Or no more hurt than before. She’s certainly hurting less than before. So there’s no reason to cry. 

She still does. 

Brienne quietly cleans up. “Do you want me to...”

“Stay. Please.”

“...alright.” Awkwardly sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Silence stretches.

“You’re very good at that.” meaning her bandages.

“Oh, well, thank you.” Clearing her throat awkwardly. “I, uh...I almost have my degree in sports medicine, actually.”

“Really?” Desperate to keep talking.

“Yes. It became a...passion of mine, after my injury.” Absently rubbing at her leg. “I still think it could have been avoided. Men and women have different bodies, therefore it makes sense that you have to train differently. The fact that most trainers are men and refuse to acknowledge that means there’s more women like me being put at risk by willful ignorance.”

“Does it still bother you? I don’t even know what happened...”

“Torn muscle. (Describe more.) It doesn’t hurt anymore, but I can remember it.”

“You know-” Yawns hugely.

“You need to sleep.” Starting to rise. “I’ll leave so you can rest.”

Sansa grabs her wrist. “But you’re coming back.”

Brienne pauses. Looks down at her. “...are you sure? You might sleep better if I’m not here.”

“I’m sure.”

“...then yes, I’ll be back.”

“Ok.” Closing her eyes. Letting go. “Ok.” 

Brienne is pretty sure she’s out before she closes the door. She stays up a bit, cleaning and preparing. Almost sleeps on the futon, but remembers Sansa’s hand on her wrist and goes to sleep in her own bed for the first time in a few days. It helps that Sansa hasn’t moved from her spot on the farside. 

She sleeps. 

The next few days are routine. Sansa is sleeping a lot, feeling more herself each day. Brienne is careful around her, suggests the police or a doctor or counselor a few more times but drops it the moment Sansa refuses.

On the third day, Brienne is closing up when Poderick appears right behind her. First, she still hasn’t told him who her visitor is. Second, he’s reminding her he’s going for the next week. School trip, to the Fingers. A joke about enjoying being bored. 

That night, Brienne has the laptop out while she eats her late dinner.

“Is everything ok?” Sansa, curious.

Brienne, uncomfortably typing away. “Yes, Poderick is just leaving for a week. School trip. So I’m trying to get ahead of the work he usually does for me.”

“I thought he was your trainee?”

“He can’t afford the fees, and I can’t afford full-time assistance in the office. It's a compromise.”

“Oh. Can I see?”

Something businessy. It's right up Sansa’s alley, and she quickly takes over for Brienne.

“This I can do.” Sansa, pleased.

“Yes, you can.” Brienne, thoughtful.

“I mean for you.”

“Hm?” Meeting Sansa’s direct gaze. Trying not to be distracted by it.

“I’ve been freeloading, and I can’t keep doing that. So I’ll help you in the office, and then you can go back to enjoying your evenings. Short as they are already.”

“You don’t need to do that.”

“Yes, I do. For my own peace of mind, if nothing else.” Stopping Brienne from saying more with a raised hand. “I need to feel  _ useful.  _ Like I’m pulling my own weight again. And this? This is easy for me, and isn’t for you, so let me help you the way you’ve helped me.”

“...alright.”

“Alright.”

Now Sansa is in the office every day. She’s not working the whole time, but even having a reason to get up, get dressed, and go out for awhile helps. When she isn’t working, she’s researching her options, including finishing her degree. She also answers the phone the whole time she’s there, which frees up Brienne all the more.

Business is booming from her interview, and the extra help is needed and appreciated. She finds herself streamlining and fixing several problems without having to involve Brienne at all, and it makes her feel like she’s finally giving something back. Something worth giving.

Sansa is working one afternoon at possible scholarships when the door bursts open and Poderick sweeps in, flowers in hand.

“My lady, your gallant knight in training has returned to-” Catching sight of Sansa. “-oh.”

“Hello, Poderick,” Giving him a smile and a polite nod. “I’m Sansa, we haven’t met yet but Brienne has told me a lot about you. If you’re looking for her, she’s helping Patrick move his weights to the second room down the hall, he’s swapping with Celeste for the next month I think. Though I don’t recommend entering like that.”

“Like...?” Flummoxed. Remembers the flowers. “Oh! Oh, no I...” Clearing his throat. “It’s just a joke. She always throws something at me, but she’s smiling so...and she always keeps them for awhile. No one else gives her flowers since...and now I’m rambling, which I have a tendency to do when I’ve made a fool of myself in front of a beautiful woman.” Bright red now.

“Do you flatter all the women you meet, Poderick?” Charmed nonetheless.

“Only the ones that are clearly out of my league.”

Brienne hurries in. “Sansa, do you have-” Almost bowls Poderick over. “Pod!”

“My lady.” Presenting the flowers of a flourish. 

“You didn’t tell me you had such a noble suitor, Brienne.” Sansa, amused.

“Tyrion took you on the trip?” Dourly.

“Doctor Lannister was one of the advisors on the trip, yes. He told me to wish you good health, great fortune and....” Trailing off, glancing at Sansa.

“No need to finish, I can likely guess.” To Sansa. “Do you know where I put those forms about the-”

“Yes, right here.” Getting them from a stack. “Dated and ready for your signature.”

“Thank you.” Heading back out, and pulling Poderick after her who quickly hands the flowers to Sansa with a grin and a wave. 

Sansa puts them in a vase she finds on one shelf and fills it with water. 

A while later, Brienne comes back.

“Sansa, who would you feel about making some extra cash tonight?” Her pay is a fairly constant point of contention between them. Sansa doesn’t want to be paid, Brienne refuses to not pay her anything at all. 

“What do I have to do?” Curious.

“You know that I also teach personal safety skills to a couple of private clients, right?”

“Yes, you mentioned that before.”

“When we do this, we always work in pairs because it makes teaching the necessary skills easier. Generally, you standing in as a substitute for Loras wouldn’t work because the techniques would require someone with more skill to help demonstrate them. But in this case, my client for the evening is a child.”

“What would I be doing?”

“Helping me demonstrate techniques for escaping grabs, and practicing escape blah blah blah.

“Who is it?”

“Do you know the Arynn family?”

“Everyone does.”

“His widow is...paranoid is the polite way of putting it. She sees captors in every shadow and plots behind every door. Our job is to prepare young Robin on what to do if any of those plots ever came to pass.”

“Ok, sure. I think I can do that.” Smiling.

“Good.” Smiling back. Describe how that goes. How Brienne and Sansa work well together. Robin likes Sansa, tries to demand that she comes next time as well. He likes her better than Loras. His mother offers to pay extra, but Brienne makes no promises. They go on their way.

Later on, they’re watching a rerun on the TV when Brienne brings up the weekend. She has her side of the futon, that lets her stretch her legs out all the way. She has plans to go hiking, invites Sansa to come or offers to cancel if she doesn’t want to be alone. Sansa decides to go. 

Brienne then brings up her brother for the first time.

“I can’t,” Sansa said simply, looking away.

“...ok.” She won’t ask for more.

“...it has to do with Ramsey.” Feeling like that of anyone, Brienne has earned it.

“Ah.” Quietly, waiting.

“I...said some things at my mother’s funeral. Things that can’t be taken back.”

“Time can-”

“Not this time.”

“...alright. I just wondered...well, I’m friends with Bran’s personal trainer. They happened to message me about a conference they’re attending and that reminded me of your family. That is all.”

“How do you know him?”

“She was in school with me. Her name is Meera, and she’s very good at what she does.”

“...good, I’m glad for him.” Changing the subject. “The flowers Podrick got for you were nice.”

“He spends far too much time listening to his ‘chivalry isn’t dead’ professor, but still...he’s got some talent in boxing. We shall see how far he takes it.”

“He admires you a great deal.”

“Not in that fashion.” Firmly.

“No, I know.” Laughing. “Though I do think he genuinely likes and respects you.”

“Hm.” Smiling a bit. 

“...actually that reminds me.”

“Hm?”

“Are you seeing anyone? I’ve been taking up so much of your time...”

“No.” Simply. “Not for awhile now. And probably not for awhile yet.”

“Why not?”

“Time, mostly. If you weren’t living here, I would only see you a few times a day in the office. If you didn’t work here, it would only be in passing perhaps every few days. Assuming you came to the gym to work out. I simply don’t have time for most social conventions, and...the fact that I am not the ‘traditional’ or ‘ideal’ woman makes it...difficult even without those restraints.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I choose my life, and I am content with it.”

Hiking is fun. They discuss how Brienne met Catelyn, Sansa re-enrolling in college, and her ex-boyfriend. Good stuff all around. Sansa feels free in a way she never thought possible again.

“Who used to bring you flowers?” Impulsively as they come back down the mountainside.

“Hm?” Focusing on the trail ahead.

“Pod said you no longer get flowers, which implies you used to.”

“...ah. Yes. I was seeing someone. A while ago.”

“Pod knew...them?”

“He’s the chivalry professor’s older brother, and introduced Pod to me.”

“Oh.”

“It’s fine, Sansa. It is.” Small smile. “Not everything is meant to last.”

“Not even flowers?”

“Especially not flowers.”

They turn in early, tired from the physical exertion. Go through the bedtime routine. One in the bathroom, then the other. Sansa usually lays down first, but waits for Brienne to come to bed before actually going to sleep. She’s doing a lot of reading lately. Brienne has an unusual collection of random books that she’s slowly working her way through. Sansa is still sleeping in Brienne’s old clothes at night, even if she’s slowly collecting a wardrobe of her own. She stays away from bright colors, and prefers browns, greys and blacks. Silver trim on things. Wears some of her mother’s jewelry she brought with her. Brienne gives her a celtic looking wolf pin, she wears it all the time on her favorite wool coat.

They’re sleeping that night when something slams against the front door. Brienne immediately gets up, and Sansa grabs her arm.

“Don’t go.” Fear like ice holding her by the gut.

“I’ll be right back.” Reassuring, hefting something from under the bed. It's a bat. “Get your cellphone ready, just in case.”

“Alright.” 

Brienne creeps out. Something turns in the front lock, and a figure stumbles in with a pack of beer in one hand. Brienne’s stance immediately relaxes.

“Jaime.” Annoyed, checking the clock. “Do you know what time it is?”

“Hm?” Turning towards her, and Brienne’s face softens even more at the bruise spreading across the beautiful features.

“Oh, Jamie...” She puts the bat down, catching his chin in one hand to inspect the damage. “What did she throw at you this time?”

“A book.” Wincing. “Her aim is getting better. Can I sleep on the couch? I left my keys behind, so I couldn’t get my car. Didn’t want a repeat of last time...I still get ribbed over that. Getting arrested for breaking into my own damn car.”

“You deserve it. How did you get here?”

“Uber. I was going to go straight to the office, but I figured it's been awhile and you might want some-” Sees Sansa for the first time. “-company. Which I see you already have. Hello there.”

“Sorry, yes. Sansa, he’s an old friend and no one you need to worry about. Go back to sleep, I’ll be along once he’s cleaned up.”

“Harmless, that’s me.” Jamie, dourly holding up his stump of a hand. “Sorry. I should have called ahead only I never do and she’s never had anyone else over-”

“That you know of.” Muttered.

“Oh, Tormund finally-ow!”

“Hold still.”

“Gentle as ever.” She finishes cleaning the split. “I am sorry, for-”

“It’s fine.” Brusquely. “Sleep on the sofa, blankets are in their usual spot. Here’s some aspirin and an ice pack.”

“Thanks, big girl. I owe you.” To Sansa, who’s still watching guardedly. “Sorry for disturbing your rest. Or whatever it is you were do-”

Brienne shuts the door in his face, cheeks pink.

“Sorry about that,” not looking at Brienne, still holding the bat. “He’s...an old friend.”

“So you said before.” Watching her carefully. Noting the pink cheeks, but also an old pain in her eyes.

“Right.” Sitting on the bed, putting the bat back underneath on her side. “I’ll...explain things to him in the morning. About you, so he doesn’t...so he keeps his opinions to himself. If you don’t mind, he might stay a day or two. He usually does after...” Waving a hand.

“What happened to him? Who did that?”

“Someone who claims to love him.” Disgust.

“Do you love him?” Softly.

“Yes, but not the way I think you’re thinking. Not anymore.” Half-smile. “But we’ve been through too much together to just...let go.”

“...he can stay.”

“You’re sure? Because he does have other options, and if he makes you uncomfortable-”

“If you say he’s safe, then I trust you. Completely.”

“...thank you.” Warms her cheeks again.

Sansa smiles, and feels her own warmth rise up. Rolls over, and goes to sleep.

-090-

Brienne is up and out first as usual, and Sanas comes out to find Jamie awake and nursing a coffee on the futon in a nest of blankets. 

“Don’t worry,” he croaked, toasting her with his mug. “I’ve been given strict orders to be on my best behavior. Besides, I think a five year old with a stick could knock me over right now.”

“The bruise isn’t as bad today.” Getting her own coffee. “You could probably hide it without being obvious, if you wanted to.”

“Maybe.” They recognize each other as people who have had to hide bruises before. “So...you’re one of her strays too?”

“Strays?”

“People in trouble seem to gravitate to her, and she...straightens us out again. For a time. Me. You. Podrick. Even fucking Catelyn Stark.” Misses the look on her face. “Might as well get t-shirts, we’re practically a club!”

“...I guess so, yes.”

“How is she? Really?”

“You can’t ask her yourself?” Heating up breakfast.

“I can, I just don’t think she’ll actually tell me the truth if the answer is ‘poorly’. It's like she has a complex about asking for help.” Rolling eyes. “Bloody martyr. You’ve been here a bit, right? Is she ok? Happy?”

“I think so, yes.” Remembering the last few weeks together, feeling her cheeks go pink.

“Good, good.” Catching her eye as she turns around. “Thank you for...being there for her. She likes having you around, even if she hasn’t said it.”

“She’s helped me far more than I’ve helped her.”

“All the same.” Shrugs.

“I need to...” Motioning to the door.

“Don’t mind me. I’ll just be here, napping and waiting for Brienne to get off so I’m not drinking alone.” Calling after her. “Do you have a pizza preference?”

“What?”

“I always order Marco’s for us, when I stay over. Do you have a preference?”

“Not beef.”

“Not beef?” 

“Anything else is fine.”

“...alright.” He recognizes something on her face, and she quickly turns away.

Tries not to think about the time Ramsey force fed her a ground beef pizza when she didn’t want any.

She goes to work.

Brienne checks in on her at lunch. They both have sandwiches on opposite sides of the desk.

“I spoke to Jamie this morning. He seems like he really cares about you.”

“...yes, I think he does. In his own way.”

“Why didn’t you stay together?”

“...he left me. To go back to his...ex-girlfriend.”

“And you’re still friends.” Disbelief.

“At first we weren’t.” Looking down. “I was...very angry. And hurt. I swore I’d never speak to him again.”

“What happened?” Slips out. “Sorry, that’s really....I shouldn’t ask. It's not my business.”

“It’s alright.” Small smile. “I guess...I guess I made an impression on his younger brother. So when she lost her temper again and he drunk himself under the table at his favorite bar, they called his brother who was out of town and he told them to call me.” Shrugs. “We can’t go back. He understands that. But the hold she has on him, no matter what she says or does...it’s like a sickness in his mind. And it's been going on since childhood.”

“Wouldn’t it be easier...”

“Probably. It hurts to see him like that. But someone has to pick up the pieces when she shatters him against a wall again.”

“Do they have services for...battered men?”

“No, and no one takes them seriously either. But they are just as much in need of help.”

“...I’m glad.”

“That he needs help?” Confused.

“That...if I did something stupid, you would...still help me.”

“Yes, of course.” Concerned look. “Why? Did...did something happen?”

“No, I just...” Looking down. “I am not naive enough to imagine that I will never face him again.”

“Oh.”

“I don’t intend to seek him out. Ever. But he isn’t that far away, and...he isn’t going anywhere, and I have nowhere else to go so...” Looking away. “It’s probably going to happen. Eventually. And when it does, I still can’t promise myself that I’m not going to do something stupid.”

“Do you need to leave? To go somewhere else?” Gently.

Sansa jerks her head up. “What?”

“I have friends in other cities.” Looking away. “If you need to, to feel safe. To heal. There are other places you could go. If you wanted to. Needed to.”

Sansa just stares for a moment, open mouthed. Notices the way Brienne waits with her head down, a nervous tick she’s come to recognize. 

“I don’t want to leave.” Swallowing. “You make me feel safe.”

They’re interrupted. And of course don’t get back to it. But Brienne carries a small smile with her the rest of the day, and can’t shake the warmth in her chest or cheeks.

-090-

Pizza and ale!

They spend the evening in front of the TV watching an action flick. Sansa doesn’t mind because Brienne and Jamie spend most of it disparaging the fight scenes. 

The futon isn’t huge, so Sansa sits closer to Brienne to keep away from Jamie. Brienne offers to sit in the middle, but she can’t stretch her legs out and Sansa insists it's fine. 

There’s a few packs of ale. Brienne has two, and Sansa has three. Jamie loses count. He’s not wasted, but he is sloppy drunk. Sansa gets cuddly on Brienne’s shoulder. Brienne feels her cheeks pink, refuses to look at Jamie.

Sansa falls asleep on Brienne’s shoulder, tucked into her side.

“Psst.”

Brienne flicked her eyes to Jamie to see a huge shit-eating grin spread across his face.

“Don’t.”

The threat was labeled with a glare that should have dropped him dead on the spot.

He just laughed.

“She likes you.”

“She needed a safe place and I gave her one. That’s all.”

“Tell me she isn’t beautiful.”

“Why would I do that? She is.”

“Do you want to kiss her?”

“Do you want your teeth still attached to your head tomorrow?”

“Hm.” Still grinning. “You going to carry her to bed bridal style?”

“I’m not going to carry her at all. She’s a grown woman, I’ll wake her up in a minute and she’ll walk herself to bed.”

“She’s out cold. Nothing short of the apocalypse is going to wake her.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“I’m not...” Rolling his eyes. “If you like her, and she likes you, what’s the problem?”

“... _ if _ I liked someone, and they came to me for help, I would never take advantage of them or their situation while I was still helping them.”

“You and your noble sense of honor. You were born in the wrong time period, my friend. You would have made a hell of a knight.”

“Women weren’t knights.”

“Like that would have stopped you. And I bet you could pull off plate armor too.”

“Oh, stop it.” Smiling now, in spite of herself.

“Seriously. You’d have had the lads and ladies swooning over you right and left.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Doesn't mean I’m not right.” Groaning to his feet. “I need to piss.”

Brienne shakes Sansa, who doesn’t move. She tries a few more times, no response.

Glances back to make sure Jamie is gone, then scoops Sansa up. She really isn’t that heavy. She makes it to the door before Jamie steps back out. 

“Aww...”

She ignores him.

“For what it's worth, I think you’re very cute together!” Goodnight.

“Goodnight.”

Kicks the door closed behind herself.

Sansa doesn’t move as she lays her down. Pulls her shoes off, and tosses a blanket over her. Gets changed and lays down. Sansa gravitates right back into her side like a magnet.

Brienne lays there in the dark and debates leaving again as Sansa chases her to the far end and refuses to budge. Oh, she feels good pressed close. 

It's just been awhile, though. That’s all this is. She can’t....Sansa doesn’t...it won’t...

She sleeps.

-090-

Sansa woke to a faintly sour taste in her mouth and her face buried in something that smelled familiar. And very nice. It's Brienne’s pillow. Her side of the bed is empty. She doesn’t remember coming to bed, or removing her shoes. 

Out in the main room, Jamie is snoring on the futon. She showers, changes, and heads down.

Brienne is busy, so she goes to the office. They miss having lunch together. Sansa has started giving tours to prospective clients.

She does catch up with Brienne that afternoon when a scruffy man toting a bag saunters in.

“Hey, big woman. Princess around anywhere?”

“Bronn.” Barely civil. “He’s upstairs. I’m surprised you’re still running his errands.”

“Oh, no trouble. Got me out of the way so Margery could have some time with her pool boy.” Winking. “Tell her I said hi tonight, will you?”

“Is she visiting the shelter?”

“Her and the old bat.”

“Oleanna Rosenburg-”

“Is an old bat. I’d have called her worse but I know you’d lay me out flat for it. I promise you she’s called me worse to my face!” Spots Sansa. “Well, hello there-”

“No.” Stepping between them.

“Oh, finally got yourself a bed warmer, eh?” Grinning.

“No, but neither is she a plaything.”

“It’s a free country.”

“She’s not interested.”

“Did you ask her?”

Brienne steps back. “Sansa, this is Bronn. He is an acquaintance. He is married, and cannot be trusted even half as far as you can throw him. He’s about to tell you his marriage is an open one and suggest you have dinner together sometime. That is probably the only true thing he’ll say today. Are you interested?”

“No, thank you.”

“Well, not when you put it like that.” Clicking his tongue. “Too bad, because you’re gorgeous and I’m very good with the ladies. Everyone says so.”

“I’ll tell Jamie you stopped by.”

“You do that.” Winking at Sansa again. “Later gorgeous.”

“He looked familiar.” Sansa, as soon as he’s gone.

“Did you ever follow MMA?”

“Only a little. Not really.”

“He was famous for a while on the circuit, got kicked out for cheating.”

“Drugs?”

“No, surprisingly enough.” Rolling her eyes. “Oil.”

“Oil?”

“I’ll explain later. He was good, even without the cheating. Anyway, he married the heiress Margery Rosenburg, and now he spends his days lounging about pools and going through lovers the way some people do napkins.”

“And his wife doesn’t mind?”

“No, she does not. She is not quite as bad as he is but...she does go through a fair number of lovers as well.”

“You don’t like that.”

“I don’t like  _ him _ . She, however, I respect and admire for her work with several prominent charities. How they conduct their marriage is their own business.”

“I don’t think I could do that. Share the person I loved with someone else?”

“Nor I, but that is neither here nor there? Can you take this up to Jamie?”

“Yes, I meant to ask last night, how did I get to bed?”

“You...walked.” Not looking at her.

“I don’t remember that.”

“You were mostly asleep.” Still not looking at her.

“Ok. I’ll see you tonight?”

“I’m headed back to the shelter.”

“I’d like to come, if that’s alright.”

“Of course.” Smiling now.

“I’ll see you then.” Taking the bag and walking away.

Jamie is awake when she gets upstairs, rubbing his face on his arm.

“Your friend dropped this off.” Putting it on the couch next to him. “He was...interesting.”

“That is a word that could be used to describe old Bronn.” Smirking. “Brienne was there, right?”

“Yes.”

“Good, then he probably didn’t say anything too bad. Wisely, he is a little bit afraid of her.”

“Jamie.”

“Hm?”

“How did I get to bed last night?”

“Why?” Sensing a trap.

“Brienne said I walked, but that seems odd given that I can’t remember a thing.”

“Stranger things have happened.”

“You’re a better liar that Brienne, I’ll give you that.”

“That doesn’t mean much, she’s literally the worst liar I’ve ever met.”

“What happened? Did I...embarrass myself? I know I don’t drink often but it was only two and the alcohol content was not that high, I checked.”

“She carried you. That’s all that happened.”

“...oh.” Flushing a bit. “Then...why not just tell me.”

“My fault, probably. I was teasing her, because you’re beautiful and she’s easy to tease...but nothing happened, I promise. I’m just a shitty friend, that’s all.”

“Ok.”

Sansa isn’t sure how to feel. Knowing it's not her fault helps, but...she may have kind of hoped it was something else?

Jamie rolls his eyes.

“If someone is trying to woo Brienne,” he said as though speaking to no one in particular. “Subtle is not the way to go. I just stripped naked in front of her. Or I tried to, at least. The one-handed thing really got in the way at the time, but it worked out. She got the message.”

“And why would I need to know that?”

“Oh, no reason. I’m still a little drunk. And hungover. Don’t mind me.”

“I won’t.” Leaving.

“Also I’m leaving today! If someone wanted to be alone to be unsubtle.”

Brienne doesn’t do subtle.

Hm.

“Miss Sanas?” Podrick in the doorway, staring at her.

“What is it, Podrick?”

“You’ve been glaring at that monitor for five minutes, and not hearing me call your name.”

“Yes, sorry. What do you need?”

“There’s a couple here that wants a tour and I have class in 20 minutes.”

“Go ahead, I’ve got it.”

“Thanks.”

“By the way.” Sudden thought, he pauses. “If...if someone wanted to thank Brienne, what would be the best sort of flowers to get?”

“I have no idea, I just get whatever is cheapest. She doesn't seem to care?”

“...thank you, Podrick.”

“Sorry.”

Sansa doesn’t have time to dwell on it further. Busy day. They hit a drive through for dinner and head to the shelter.

Oleanna is waiting for them at the security checkpoint with two young women in tow.

“There she is!” Striding forward. “The  _ magnificent _ Brienne!”

“Mrs. Rosenburg.”

“Olenna, dear. Call me Olenna.” Taking Brienne’s hand. “I have someone who needs to meet you,” To Jennye, beside her. Describe. “Don’t you feel safer already, Miss Jennye?”

Brienne. “Ma’am?”

“Miss Jennye had a near miss with a young man of questionable morals.”

“I’m very sorry to hear that, Miss Jennye.” Brienne.

“Yes, and you are of course the person to teach her how to better protect herself.”

“There are many people capable of teaching these skills, but I am happy to oblige as always.”

“Yes, you are always so generous with your time.” Patting her cheek. Noticing Sansa for the first time. “You brought a friend!” To Margery. “Looks like you’ve lost your chance.”

“If I may.” Brienne, neatly cutting in. “This is my friend, Sansa.”

“A pleasure, Sansa. Though I must say, you look oddly familiar.”

“I believe you knew my mother, Catelyn Stark.”

“Ah, you are that Sansa. Yes. I can see the resemblance now. We were all genuinely sorry to hear of your loss.”

“Thank you.”

“You are beautiful, though. How did you find yourself befriending the marvelous Brienne?”

“For much the same reason as Jennye here, unfortunately.”

“Men!” Disgust. “I do not know why the gods insist they are required to continue life, they seem to add nothing to the experience.”

“My father did.” Brienne.

“As did mine.” Sansa.

“They are the exceptions, and there are depressingly few at that.” Clapping hands. “Come along, though, we mustn't keep your students waiting.”

Describe the lesson. At one point, Sansa finds herself at the back with Margery.

“I wanted to tell you not to mind most of what my grandmother says. She is quite set in her way at this point.”

“It’s fine.”

“Especially what she implied about Brienne. She and I have not ever been nor will be be romantically involved.” Sighing a biit. “Not that there's anything wrong with her, we just don’t suit each other.”

“I met your husband today.”

“Where?” Surprised at the change in subject.

“Brienne’s gym, he was dropping something off for a friend.”

Smirking a bit. “And how did you find my darling Bronn?”

“...confident. Extremely confident.”

“Yes, we both are. It is part of why we get along so well.” Glancing at her. “Do I need to apologize for anything he said? He is a bit....rough around the edges.”

“He’s an uncultured swine, and if you weren’t my favorite granddaughter I would disown you for it.” Oleanna.

“Grandmother...”

“You could have had your pick of men or women.” Seeing Margery’s look. “Fine, fine.” Leaves.

“Does she really call Bronn names to his face?”

“She does that to everyone. At her age, she says, she can’t afford to be anything but direct.”

“I suppose that’s one way to do things.”

Move onto later. There is a small group share time after. Sansa is tempted to stay, and Oleanna encourages her to stay, she wishes to speak to Brienne.

Brienne endures Oelanna asking her about her injury and her recovery. It's going ok. Is feeling less and less like she wants to compete again. She’s enjoying teaching and helping others. Oleanna is disappointed, but bears it well. Mentions her disappointed hopes for Margery as well. Brienne endures as best she can.

When they go home, Sansa is not herself. She ends up lashing out angrily at Brienne, and then collapses crying. Brienne is highly confused, but remains calm and present.

She knows she needs to tell someone about what happened with Ramsey, but she’s afraid to take official action because doing so means telling him where she is. And even as safe as Brienne makes her feel, the idea of painting a target on herself terrifies her. She does agree to see professional help when Brienne points out the necessity of it, to help herself heal, and Brienne is every bit of supportive friend that she needs.

*Change to this is when Sansa gets involved with a case against Ramsey. She is asked to testify with four other victims that are tracked down, and she agrees to do so. By doing so, her official address is put on file. She refuses protective custody, deciding that with Brienne is safer than anywhere else. Brienne doesn’t argue, and is secretly pleased by this. Thread this through the going back to school part, which is what keeps her and Brienne together.

Sansa decides whatever budding feelings she has for Brienne, she just can’t act on them. She goes to sleep secure in the knowledge she has the best friend ever, but that is it and it's going to have to be enough.

-090-

Sansa starts classes, still works part time at the gym. Her advisor is Dr. Baelish. Same college as Podrick, and occasionally she agrees to ride in on his scooter to classes instead of the local bus. He’s a History Major, he likes to ‘drink and know things’. Idolizes Dr. Lannister (Dr. Imp). Has a special podium to help him be seen by his students.

Sansa technically has a hefty inheritance from her family that she’s never claimed. Petyr is trying to gently (at first) pressure her into going into business with him. Doesn’t tell Sansa he tried to get Bran to allow him to help with the Stark investments when they first died, and was refused. 

During this, Jamie tries to tell Brienne he’s going to leave Cersei again. For good this time. She says she’ll support him, but doesn’t really believe that he will. Especially when they discover that Cersei is pregnant with Jamie’s child. Brienne is being torn in two by this.

What keeps them together is Sansa doesn’t feel safe away from Brienne, especially when Ramsey finally figures out where she is. Brienne easily scares off the first bully sent to bring her home. 

Brienne is never gone from the gym for long, except when the court dates happen. She closes entirely so she can be with Sansa at all of the hearings. The proceedings are exhausting, and yet she can’t sleep. She’s up at night, unable to sleep, when she hears someone shifting around down below. She thinks it's just an animal, right up until she smells the smoke. Wakes Brienne in a panic, and they both fly out. Call the fire department. 

They arrive before the fire goes out of control, but the bottom section is entirely gutted. The fire department tells them to pack up and stay at a hotel that night. Most of the apartment is salvageable, but ruined by smoke. 

It's when how much she’s been relying on Brienne comes crashing down on Sansa. It's obviously arson (someone tampered with her locks, started the fire, and used an accelerant) and the police get involved. May or may not lead back to Ramsey? Complicates everything. 

Is this when they finally get together? Sansa says she wants to leave, to stop being a burden on Brienne and Brienne tells her the truth? Or Sansa speaks first, because she can’t stand feeling like she’s using Brienne anymore. Ends with a giddy few days ignoring the world and spending time together because everything else can wait. 

The publicity of the trial is what brings Sansa back to her family’s attention, and by extension, Brienne. Arya shows up at the apartment while they’re clearing out whatever is salvageable. She pitches in and helps, and talks while they’re working. Arya is training with some sort of special secret service type job. 

She invites them to dinner with Bran, both of them specifically. They know who Brienne is, and feel like she needs to be included.

Does Jamie’s death happen before or after the dinner? Probably after? A high note followed by an immediate drop. Everything looking like it's going to work out and then falling apart. Jamie doesn’t die immediately and is in a coma. Brienne goes to see him in the hospital, to speak to his brother Dr. Lannister. Their father wants to keep him alive, but Tyrion knows his brother would hate that. He barely managed the mental strain of losing a hand, if he comes back even further incapacitated he will hate his life. It will be unbearable to him. 

Brienne agrees. Technically Tyrion is the one with power of attorney, so he makes the decision to pull the plug. Brienne is there to the end.

Figure out how Sansa fits into this. Being supportive? Asking Brienne to come with her? Figure out how long the trial would last for and how long Sansa should stay in town during the duration of it. 

She decides to use her inheritance to open a new gym with Brienne. An investor. They move to the north, with Sansa’s family, but don’t live on the estate. They are quite happy together, and remain so for many, many years. Bran marries Meera, and Arya shows up one day pregnant. Won’t say who the father is, just that she ran into a very interesting blacksmith while out on her missions. Has the child, who is with her favorite aunts almost as much as she is with her still working mother.

Happy ending yay!

The End


End file.
